


Why Have Cotton When You Can Have Silk?

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Lingerie, M/M, Skanky panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Hiiro has decided that something skimpy and slinky beneath his clothes might be just the way to gain Emu's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Emu/Hiiro is my current OTP; my final fic of 2016 was for this ship, and I wanted my first fic of 2017 to be as well. With thanks to guava for suggestions and most of the plot.

Hiiro didn’t enjoy online shopping.

He couldn’t exactly walk into a store to buy what he wanted, unless he lied about them being for a girl; he was pretty sure his red face would give him away, and it would also bring back painful memories of Saki. Hiiro remembered several occasions when he’d been studying and she’d got upset that he hadn’t noticed her outfit or new hairstyle. At the time, he’d found it annoying, wishing she wouldn’t distract him with something so trivial. Now he would give anything to see her come through the door again but in a sense, perhaps it was for the best that she couldn’t. He wondered if she might not be just a little jealous of him dressing up for someone else.

Hiiro browsed through the online catalogue for around half an hour, thinking about sizes, styles, and colours. Cheap lace, and any other itchy fabric was right out. He liked the style of a pair of silky hot pants, and dithered over whether to order them in pink (Emu’s favourite colour) or blue (his own.) He didn’t want to give the impression of this being for Emu’s benefit; but it would be embarrassing if Hiiro said he’d worn them for his _own_ enjoyment. He compromised on a darker pink pair with turquoise lace trim. He could always say that was the only colour left in stock.

***

Emu bounded through the entrance to CR, energetic despite having just finished a long shift. Hiiro followed after him. Emu had been a disaster as an intern but it had to be said that he showed promise as a surgical trainee. The only problem was that he hadn’t, and likely never would, learn not to get so attached to patients. It was also doubtful that he would ever develop even slightly more emotional maturity than the children on the paediatrics ward. Hiiro would just have to get hold of him before Emu went home or took out his games console.

Poppy was waiting for them when they arrived, and grabbed onto Emu’s arm, chattering away like a monkey that had swallowed helium. Hiiro couldn’t even make out what she was saying; every word out of her mouth sounded like some variation of “pop pi po.” It was hurting his ears, so he stepped in quickly and caught hold of Emu’s arm, “Poppy. I need to have a private talk with the intern.”

“Sure!” said Poppy, fuschia-painted lips opening in a wide smile.

“I said private. _You_ have to wait outside,” said Hiiro.

“Ughhh! So rude!” Poppy stomped out through the doorway, muttering “horrible po~” under her breath as she went. No doubt she would intercept Hiiro’s father on his way in, and Hiiro would be subjected to a lecture about being nice to her. Well, he didn’t care, now that he had Emu alone.

“Intern,” said Hiiro.

“My internship ended weeks ago. I’m training with you, now,” Emu pointed out.

“Whatever.” Using Emu’s name felt too personal. Hiiro didn’t want to introduce that level of familiarity just yet, not when he might well find himself screaming that name later, “There is something I would like you to see.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” said Emu.

Hiiro opened his mouth – and then hesitated. He’d never actually worn lingerie under his clothes before, and never had to tell anyone that he was wearing it. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought, “I –”

“What?”

The corners of Emu’s lips turned up in a soft smile. It sent a rush of something warm and hopeful through Hiiro, giving him the courage to try again, “I’m wearing –”

“Your uniform? The same thing you always wear?”

Hiiro closed his eyes. What could he call it? _Lingerie_ was too embarrassing. _Panties_ were what girls wore; not grown men. _Horrible tight silky underwear_ was closer to the truth but wasn’t remotely, dare he say it, alluring, “I’ll show you. Come here.”

He went over to his computer and brought up the website he’d ordered them from. Emu’s eyes widened, “Those are girls’ underwear,” he said.

“They’re not girls’ –” Never mind that now. “These ones. Look.” Hiiro quickly browsed to the section where he’d found the pair he was wearing now.

“You’re seriously wearing those?” Emu stared at Hiiro as if he could magically develop X-ray vision and somehow see them through Hiiro’s clothes.

“Yes,” said Hiiro through tightly clenched teeth.

“Why?”

“Because they’re your favourite colour. I wanted you to see them.”

Emu blinked and gawped like a rather dull goldfish. Just when Hiiro might have been about to give him up as a lost cause, Emu said “Well, _can_ I see them?”

“I thought you were never going to ask.” Hiiro glanced at the doorway. The last thing he needed was for his father or Poppy to walk in at this moment, “Come into the bathroom with me.”

The bathroom was a self-contained cubicle designed to be wide enough to allow wheelchair access, so thankfully Hiiro wasn’t crammed into a tiny stall with Emu. He locked the door hastily and then took off his surgical coat, hanging it carefully over a towel rail before unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to his knees. The silky pink underpants didn’t quite cover him properly, but he didn’t care. The whole point of wearing them was _so_ that Emu would want to see a little more of Hiiro’s body.

It was taking Emu’s mind some time to process the fact that Hiiro was, in fact, wearing style #982 from the site’s catalogue. He stood there speechless. Finally he opened his mouth and looked up at Hiiro, only to break out into laughter, “You’re wearing skanky panties!”

“What?”

“Skanky panties! I can’t believe it.” Emu giggled to himself. The sound gave Hiiro that rush of warmth again; but at the same time it infuriated him that this was the response he’d got for all his trouble.

“Oh, grow up. You’re not twelve.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I just …” Emu dissolved into laughter again.

That was it. Hiiro might as well give up and go home. He hadn’t been expecting Emu to leap into Hiiro’s arms, but _had_ thought Emu might have shown some interest or at least politeness. In retrospect, Hiiro himself probably should have known better. Emu was an oversized man-child who spent his spare time playing video games and couldn’t seem to understand the simplest of concepts sometimes. Such as what a virus mutation was, or what it usually meant when someone invited you into a bathroom to look at their underwear.

Emu’s laughter had quieted, now; yet his smile was still there. It was bright, and genuine, and it was enough for Hiiro to decide that _maybe_ Emu just might deserve one more chance.

Emu said, “But I like your skanky panties.”

“They’re uncomfortable,” said Hiiro. He slid them down his legs and stepped out of them so that he could slip them into Emu’s pocket, “ _You_ can take care of them for me. I’ll be expecting you to return them when we finish our shift tonight. You can meet me at the rear entrance of the staff car park.”

Emu nodded.

“Don’t be late,” said Hiiro; and re-arranged his clothes. With that, he unlocked the door and walked out.

As he headed across the room and towards the lift that would take him back up to the main hospital, he thought he might have heard a cheer coming from the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
